Cup holders for motor vehicles are well known in the art. One example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,724, which is assigned to Ford Global Technologies, LLC.
This document relates to a cup holder retainer that incorporates an integral, preloaded retainer clip. Such a cup holder retainer provides a number of benefits and advantages. These include a reduction in parts and lower manufacturing and assembly costs while providing reliable operation over a long service life.